


That'll Be The Day

by kristina121595



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina121595/pseuds/kristina121595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realized long ago that she liked her best friend Dani, but Dani has a boyfriend and is straight. Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked through school, Dani smiling at me. "I see Jason, so I'll meet up with you later." She grinned, hugging me and running to her boyfriend, the two instantly making out. I'm happy for her, I really am. She's just so happy with her boyfriend. They've been going out for a few years now, at the beginning of freshman year of high school. I sighed and went to my locker, entering in the pin that's been stuck in my brain for months. I opened the locker, softly smiling at the picture of Dani and me standing on the beach at Lake Michigan in our swimsuits. Well, she was in a bikini. I was in a one-piece. I giggled softly at the memories and put some books away, closing my locker. "Whatcha giggling at, Sam?" I jumped, holding my chest where my heart was. _Damn that British beauty._

"Dani, I thought you were with Jason."

"And leave my best friend all alone? Hell no!" She looped her arm around mine and started walking. I looked her up and down, sighing. Long purple hair. Straight, just like her. Her bright green eyes popped out against her tan skin tone. "Sam." She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I looked up at her, a soft blush on my cheeks.

She softly giggled. "We've been standing by maths for five minutes."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" I put my hand on my hip, pouting.

"I did." She laughed, pulling me into the classroom by my hand. We took our regular seats in the back where no one could bother us. _She always does this. Pulling me around, not knowing what it's doing to my heart, and I surely can't let it show. That would screw up our whole friendship. Plus, who knows what her boyfriend thinks of me already._ I sighed and got out my notebook, writing the notes that the teacher had on the whiteboard. My right hand rested on my neck as my blonde, wavy hair in a ponytail fell over my arm, it being long enough to reach the middle of my back. Feeling someone staring at me, I slowly looked up, just in time to see Dani look back at the teacher. _She wasn't just... Was she?_ A soft pink tint slowly appeared on her cheeks. _She was! But... Why?_ I shook my head slightly and looked back down at my notebook, trying to free my mind of Dani. _But she's so cute, it's almost impossible to forget about her._ We've been friends since third grade, and around fifth grade, I realized that what I felt for her wasn't normal. I tried and tried to ignore it, but then she'd do something that would make my heart skip a beat. Ever since then, I just let my crush grow and grow, but I've never let it show. It's gotten harder, though. Even the smallest thing, a smile, a touch, would make my heart go crazy. Hell, she doesn't even know I'm gay. "Sam." She whispered, gently shoving me.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"You've been drawing on your notes." I looked down and softly groaned when I saw scribbles all over my perfect notes. "Don't worry, I'll give you mine later."

"Thanks. You're a life saver." I smiled at her, the pink tint returning to her face.

She looked away, softly coughing. "It's nothing." _I'm certainly imagining all of this._ I packed up my things when the bell rang, standing from my seat and going to the door. Jason was already standing there, waiting for Dani. I rolled my eyes and walked past him, going to my locker and dialing the combo, putting some books away and grabbing some others, closing my locker. "What's got you in a huff?" I jumped and she giggled. "Sorry."

"Must you always sneak up on me, Daniella?" I sighed, turning and walking away.

She quickly caught up. "Yes. I love scaring you, Samantha. It's almost as good as tickling you."

"I swear, if you tickle me, I'm shoving this pencil in your eye." I glared at her, lifting up my sharp pencil towards her. She put her hands up defensively, putting them back down as we made our way to our next class.

"But you're so cute when you can't stop laughing." She softly smiled at me. I looked down at the floor as we walked, softly blushing. _Stop it. She doesn't mean it. She's just being friendly. She doesn't mean it like the way you're taking it._ "Samantha?" Dani gently grabbed my arm and turned me towards her, electricity shooting throughout my arm and into the rest of my body. I shivered at the touch, hoping Dani didn't notice. "Samantha, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked down, moving my arm out of her grip. It didn't stay like that, as she put her hand right back on my arm.

"Samantha Lynn James, we've been best friends for years. What is going on?" _Oh shit. Full name._ "And don't tell me it's nothing. I know when something is bothering you."

I looked down before looking back up. "I like someone."

"That's what's bothering you?" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and ripped my arm out of her grip, walking again to class. "Wait, Sam." She caught up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing if it's bothering you this much. But... Why does it?"

"Because they're dating someone. I don't have a single chance."

"How do you know that? They could break up." I snorted. _Dani and Jason break up? Yeah right._

"Dani, as much as I love your positivity, I don't think that's going to happen." I walked in the classroom and sat in the back, Dani taking a seat next to me. "Besides, I've liked this person for years. I think I can go the rest of my life hiding it from them."

"You shouldn't wait that long to tell someone you like them, Sam." She frowned. I shrugged and put my earphones in my ears, turning on some music while we waited for the teacher. 


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my backpack and shut my locker, walking out of the school doors, not bothering to wait for Dani. We never continued the conversation and frankly, I don't want to. "Sam, wait up!" I internally groaned and stopped, turning and looking at Dani. "Why didn't you wait for me?" We started walking, stepping in sync. I just shrugged, silence taking over. "Hey, can I come to your place?"

"I guess." I mumbled, looking down.

"Okay, Sam. I wasn't going to bring it up again but it's obviously still bothering you." She grabbed my arms and pinned me to a nearby tree. My eyes slightly widened as I stared at her. Her face was close and I had to force myself to keep eye contact, no matter how much I wanted to look at those nice, pink lips. "What has been going on? It's one thing to have a crush, but it's another to let it both you, especially this much."

I took a deep breath. "Dani, I know you're trying to help, but you don't know what I'm feeling or what I'm going through."

"Yes I do. I have Jason, remember?" _How could I not?_ "There was a time where I was head over heels for him. I was exactly the same as you—"

"It's not exactly the same, Daniella!" I gently shoved her off. "Stop thinking you know every little thing about me or how I feel. You have no fucking clue what I'm going through! Just drop it!" I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Now if it's okay with you, I would like to go home alone." I started walking, fast, trying to get away from her. _She has no clue. She's got no clue and no right to tell me what I'm going through._ A hand slipped into mine and gently pulled me to a stop, electricity shooting through my arm again. _Why won't she leave me alone?_ "What do you want, Daniella?"

"I'm sorry..." Her voice was quiet. "I didn't mean to make you mad." I just nodded a bit, slightly shivering. "Are you cold, Sam? I told you to take a jumped."

"Thanks, mom." I rolled my eyes.

She sighed. "Here, take this." She slipped off her hoodie, her stomach showing as her shirt lifted a bit. I looked away to avoid staring until she poked my cheek. "You can't put it on if you're not looking." She giggled.

I slowly looked at her and she smiled, slipping the hoodie over my head. "I can dress myself, you know." I huffed, putting my arms through the sleeves. She just smiled a bit and slid the hoodie the rest of the way on, her fingers lightly brushing my body. She tugged slightly on the hem to make sure it was on all the way. The hoodie was a bit bigger than me so the sleeves were longer than my arms, my hands hidden inside them, the body a bit baggy around me. Dani slowly brought her eyes to mine, her hands traveling up my sides. As much as it tickled, I was more focused on how close Dani was. _And getting closer._ I bit my lip and put my hands on her shoulders, gently shoving her away. "Come on, let's get back to my place." I smiled a little, shoving my hands in the hoody pockets. _Was she going to kiss me? She was probably just caught up in the moment... And as much as I wanted to kiss those sweet lips, I had to put other things first. Our friendship, Jason..._

"Hey Sam?"

"Hmm...?"

"I... umm... About what just happened—"

"Don't sweat it." I looked over and smiled a bit, turning my head back to look ahead, inserting my house key into the lock and turning it, unlocking the door and walking in after I put my key away.

"No, but Sam—"

"Daniella. I said it's fine, okay?" I tossed my backpack onto the couch and went to the kitchen. As my hand reached for the refrigerator handle, hands were placed on my hips and picked me up, setting me on the counter. "Daniella, what the he—" My eyes widened as her lips connected to mine, her spreading my legs apart slightly so she could fit in and move closer. My eyes slowly closed as I kissed back, her hands moving from the counter to my neck and hair. A door slammed from upstairs and she broke apart, eyes wide. "Da—"

"I should go." She whispered, running out.

_And that was what I was afraid of._


	3. Chapter 3

I laid in my bed, curled in a ball and gently smelling her hoody, a few tears falling from my eyes. Gently rubbing them away with the sleeve, I sniffled and sat up. _Might as well return this._ I sighed and got up, slowly walking downstairs and to the front door, putting my shoes on. “I’m gonna go to Daniellas for a bit.” I called out as I walked out the door, closing it behind me. I slipped off the hoody as I walked, folding it over my crossed arms, just to stay a little bit warm.

 

            As I arrived at her house, I smiled a bit when I saw no cars in the driveway. I folded up the hoody and laid it on the bench on their porch, walking away before anyone could see me. “Samantha? What are you doing here?”

I turned and smiled a bit at Jason. “I was just returning Daniellas hoody.”

“Oh. Did you tell Daniella?”

“No, but you can bring it in to her.”

“But—“

“Thanks, Jason!” I waved at him and ran down the sidewalk, away from Daniellas and towards the park.

 

            I walked through the school doors by myself, keeping my head down as I walked. _This is so weird. Dani and I always walk in together. Dani…_ I sighed and went to my locker, entering the combo and opening it, immediately met with that same beach picture. _Guess I don’t need that anymore._ I put some books away, taking down the picture and setting it on the bottom of the top shelf in my locker. _That way I can’t even think about it._ The bell rang and I closed my locker, running to my class. _Without Dani walking me to class, I don’t notice the time._ I tried sneaking in but stopped when a voice grumbled. “Samantha, detention after school.”

“Yes, sir.” I sighed and looked around the classroom. _Can’t sit next to Dani…_ I sat in the front row where there was an empty spot. _Ugh this sucks. I have no one to talk to, and I’ll probably be late to all my classes. This sucks._

 

“What do you mean you’re breaking up with me?!” I closed my locker and ran over. _That sounds like Jason._ “You can’t break up with me.”

“Why not?” Dani stared at him, crossing her arms. “I obviously just did.”

“I won’t let you break up with me.” He gripped her arm tightly and started walking away, pulling her with.

“Let me go, Jason! You’re hurting me!”

“No.”

“She said let her go.” I crossed my arms.

Jason turned and looked at me. Dani kept her head down. “Excuse me?”

“I said… Let. Her. Go.”  I glared. _I don’t know what got into me, but I won’t let him treat Dani like that._

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?” He gripped her arm tighter and smirked when Dani whimpered.

“I swear, if you hurt her any more—“

“What? Please, tell me. I want to know what the loser thinks she can do.” He laughed, a few people laughing with him. _Ouch._ I took a deep breath, trying to not make it bother me. “You can’t do anything. You’re weaker than Dani.” _He did not just dis her. That’s it. I already have detention today, I can get more._ I walked over and swung my fist, it connecting with his jaw. _That’s gonna hurt… For both of us._ He stumbled back a bit and let go of Dani.

I looked over at Dani and mouthed “Run.” She nodded and ran away, probably getting a teacher.

“Bitch, you did not just do that.” Jason growled, walking towards me. _Okay maybe I didn’t make the best decision._ His fist swung and I ducked, it hitting a locker. He groaned and looked back over at me. “You’re definitely paying for this--“ A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back, two guys stepping in front of me.

“If you’re gonna fight her, you’re gonna have to get through us, first.” The taller one growled back at Jason. _It’s the quarterback and runner. Why would they defend me?_ I looked behind me to see the receiver. He just smiled at me. _Okay…?_

“What is going on here?!” The principal yelled.

I stuck my hand up and squeezed past the footballers. “Jason was trying to pick a fight with me…” I pouted, knowing the principal thought of me as sweet and innocent. “He only has a bruise on his chin because of self-defense… The guys were only trying to help me so I didn’t get hurt, too.”

He frowned and turned to Jason, nostrils flaring. “Young man, you are coming with me.” He pulled him away, Jason glaring.

I took a deep breath and turned to the footballers. “Thank you so much… Uh…” I looked at the quarterback.

“I’m Brad.” He smiled and jabbed a thumb at the runner. “That’s Tom.” He jabbed his thumb to the receiver. “And he’s James.”

“Well thank you, you three. I probably would have ended up dead if you didn’t step in.”

“We’ll walk around school with you the rest of the week, alright? There’s no doubt that Jason is going to try and get revenge.”

“Thank you, but I don’t think—“

“Whether you want us to or not, one of us will always be with you.” Brad chuckled.

_Oh boy. This is going to be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

They weren’t lying. At least one of them stayed with me the rest of the day. _Although, I haven’t seen Dani._ I stared at the clock in detention, waiting for the second hand to get to the 12. _I just have 30 more seconds…_ “Okay, you can go.” The teacher packed up her stuff. I grinned and put my homework away, getting up. _I didn’t mind detention. I don’t know why people hate it. I got almost, if not all, my homework done._ There were just about five people in detention. They all walked out and I soon followed, stopping when I saw Dani leaning against the lockers. _Is she here to talk to me? Duh, why else would she be here this late?_

“Dani…”

“Can I walk you home?” She pushed herself off the locker, walking over.

“Umm… Yeah, I guess.” I smiled softly and walked out the front doors with her.

“Thank you… For what you did.” I looked over at her and rose an eyebrow. “For standing up for me. You could have gotten hurt. I hope you didn’t.” She frowned, stopping me and studying my face.

I softly giggled. “I didn’t get hurt, Dani. I have too quick of reflexes, you know that. Besides, I wouldn’t let my best friend get hurt.” I bit my lip. “We are still best friends, right?”

She stared in my eyes, hurt flashing through her eyes but disappearing as quick as it appeared. “Yes, best friends.” She smiled and let me go. “Thanks for returning my hoody, by the way.”

“I kinda figured you’d want it back.” I looked down, remembering her hurt face after she kissed me in the kitchen.

Her hand traced down my arm slowly, a shiver running through my body. “You’re shivering, and you feel cold.” She frowned. _You did that on purpose._ “Here, take my hoody again.”

“Dani—“ I groaned as she had already slipped off her hoody, putting it on me. _Last time this happened, it ended badly._ I looked in her eyes and could tell she was planning something. _This devious little bitch._ She just smiled a bit, her eyes travelling down my body and back up to my eyes. _What happened to the Dani that was scared?_ I looked around, remembering this area from when she pinned me to the tree yesterday. _Oh she better not._ I looked back at her and there was a slight smirk on her face. _Shit that’s hot… But shit I’m in trouble._ Her hands trailed up my arms to my shoulders, pushing me until my back hit the tree. “Dani, what are you—Oh my god…” My eyes rolled a bit then closed, Dani kissing at my neck. My knees went weak and she put her hands on my hips, holding me up. “D-Dani…” I could feel her smirk against my neck, softly biting and sucking at it before she pulled away. She lifted the hood of the hoody onto my head, hiding the hickey from anyone. _Oh. My. God. Did that just happen?_ I slowly looked to Dani, who had an innocent look on her face. _This fucker._ She kept an arm around my waist as we walked, probably to keep me from falling since my knees were still weak. I took a deep breath. “Dani.”

“Hmmm?” I could hear the smirk in her voice, my eyes facing the ground. _Ugh._

“We… Umm… We’re talking about this when we get back to my place.” I sighed, not being able to find the words to ask about it now. _Not only are my legs jelly, but so is my mind._

“Okay.” She giggled.

 

I took a deep breath and closed my door, turning and leaning against it, looking at Dani. She sat on the edge of my bed, smiling innocently. “Yes, Sammy?”

I rolled my eyes, taking a deep breath. “We need to talk. Seriously.”

“Why not come sit next to me?”

“I’m not going near you until you explain.” I crossed my arms. She got up and sauntered over, taking my arms and unfolding them. “Dani, you’re not getting out of this.” She pinned me to the door, her forehead against mine. “Daniella Lee Smith. You kissed me and ran out and now it’s like you can’t get your hands off of me. As much as I like it, you have to explain what the fuck is going through your mind.”

She closed her eyes and sighed, letting go and going back to my bed, sitting on the edge and staring at the floor. “I’m sorry.” I crossed my arms. “I… I know I shouldn’t have done any of this.”

“Huh? Wait, I’m not complaining or anything.” I frowned.

She shook her head. “That’s not what I meant. I shouldn’t have done this without talking to you first. I know you like me. I mean, it’s obvious now but I knew before. Or at least I thought. I didn’t 100% know until you got into a fight with Jason.” I looked down. _She knew? I was that obvious?_ “And I’m glad I knew. As bad as this sounds, when I was dating Jason, it just felt wrong. But then we’d hang out and I felt… I don’t know… But it felt right. And yesterday in class, I know you caught me staring at you. Then on our way home… And I gave you my hoody… Something just clicked and I knew I wanted you instead of Jason.”

“And so you pinned me to a tree and tried kissing me.”

She softly blushed, smiling. “Yeah. But then you pushed me away.”

“Well yeah. I didn’t know what you were thinking. Plus, you were still dating Jason.”

“And I tried explaining but you kept pushing it off.” I shrugged at her. “So when you went to the kitchen, I just had to show you that I meant it.”

“So you kissed me. But then you ran off.”

She looked down, rubbing the back of her neck. “I saw how surprised you were and took it the wrong way. I’m sorry.”

I uncrossed my arms and made my way over to the bed, sitting next to her. “It’s okay.” I smiled and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. “But what’s with how you were acting early?” I let go and looked at her.

She shrugged. “I just… Really wanted you.” I laughed and hugged her, my face in the crook of her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes, smiling wide when I saw who I was cuddled into. _Dani…_ I slithered out of her hold and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. _Fuck. She really did leave a hickey._ I gently poked it and softly shivered. “Testing to see if it’s real?” I jumped and looked over at Dani, who was smirking slightly and leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh shut up.” I rolled my eyes and looked away, softly blushing.

“Oh come on.” She rolled her eyes back at me, walking over. “Don’t be ashamed of it. Personally, I love it.” She smirked more.

“Of course you do.”

She grinned and kissed my cheek. “My mum called and said I have to be home soon for dinner. Want to come with?”

“Do I dare?” I rose an eyebrow.

“Yes. Please?” She pouted and I sighed, nodding. “Yay!” She put the hood up on the hoody and took my hand, walking downstairs. “Mr. and Mrs. James, Samantha is gonna come to my place and stay for dinner!” She called out as we walked out the door. _This shithead._ I smiled and followed, watching her and smiling. “What are you staring at, Sam?”

“You.” She blushed and looked down. I giggled. “Oh so now you’re being shy?”

“Shut up.” She gently shoved me, but held tighter onto my hand, making sure I didn’t fall. I rolled my eyes and followed her into her place, letting go of her and giving Mr. and Mrs. Smith a hug. “Mum, is dinner done yet?”

“No, not yet. There’s still about 10 minutes.”

“Sam and I will be up in my room.” She smiled, taking my hand and pulling me up to her room. I giggled and followed her. She let go and I went and sat on her bed, leaning against her headboard. She smirked and closed her door, locking it. _Oh boy, what is she thinking now?_ She sauntered over and climbed on the bed, her eyes never leaving mine. She slowly crawled over me and sat on my lap, her hands moving to the hood and removing it. “I love those grey eyes of yours.” She whispered, her forehead going on mine. “But what I love more than your eyes…” Her eyes flickered to my lips then back to my eyes as the smirk grew on her face. “Is your lips.” She leaned down and tilted her head, deeply kissing me. I smiled a bit and kissed back, my arms slithering around her waist as her hands went to my neck. She softly bit my bottom lip and I smirked a bit, refusing. _Two can play at this game._ Her smirk grew and she poked my hickey. I softly gasped and she slid her tongue in. _Apparently not. Damn._ We battled for dominance but of course, she won.

“Girls, dinner is ready!”

I untangled my arms from her waist, but she kept kissing me. I smiled and slowly broke apart, pushing her away. She pouted. “C’mon, dinner’s ready. Then we can come back, okay?” She grinned and nodded, getting up. I rolled my eyes and smiled, following her out the door and to the dinner table. Her parents each sat at the heads of the table and I sat down, Dani sitting next to me. I waited until everyone took some food before I took my own, but even then I didn’t take much. As we ate and conversed, a hand was gently placed on my thigh. I slowly looked at Dani and she just smirked as she kept eating. _This little fucker is gonna tease me for my whole life, isn’t she?_ I sighed and looked at my food, eating again. Her hand slowly traced up my thigh. I lifted my fork and gently jabbed her hand. She frowned and shook her hand, taking it away. I smirked.

 

“That was totally not nice, Sam.” Dani pouted as we laid in her bed.

“Yes well trying to tease me with your parents in the same room wasn’t nice either. We need to set boundaries.” I sat up on my elbows, looking at her.

“What kind of boundaries?” She turned on her side, her elbow on her bed, resting her head on her hand.

“For one, nothing in front of the parents. And that includes under the table.” She nodded. “Two is no hickeys that I can’t cover. I can’t always wear this hood.” She frowned but nodded. “And I think that’s it. Oh! No being pervy. Like when you were moving your hand up my thigh.”

“Not ever?” She frowned.

I bit my lip. “Not in public.”

“Are you done with your rules now?” I nodded. “Good.” She smiled and rolled onto me, my body sliding down the bed until my head hit the pillow. She smiled and softly kissed me, a hand on my cheek, her other on my neck. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist. She slowly broke apart. “So I was wondering if on Saturday, instead of just hanging out like we usually do, how about we go on a date?”

I bit my lip and nodded. “Okay… And I hope you know that I’m keeping this hoody. At least until the hickey goes away.”

She shook her head. “No way. You’re keeping it. Period. You look good in it.” I softly blushed, bringing my hands up to my face, hiding. “Oh come on.” She whined. “Don’t hide your pretty little face.” She tried to pry my hands away but I shook my head, keeping them there. “You’re so stubborn.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dani and I walked through the school doors, hand in hand. _This feels so weird… But it feels so nice._ I looked up at Dani to see her already looking at me. “What?”

“You’re blushing.” She smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked down, feeling myself blush more as I pulled the hood up over my head. “Oh don’t do that Sam. I want to see that beautiful face.”

An arm looped through my right one and I looked up, seeing Brad. “Hey, what are you doing here?” I smiled, feeling Dani grip my hand a bit tighter.

“Well I told you one of us would always be with you.” He smiled. I nodded and looked in front of us. Some people were staring but I just shrugged it off, intertwining mine and Danis fingers. We stopped by my locker. “Well I think Dani has it for the rest of the day. I’ll see you later.” He smiled and walked away.

“I don’t like him.”

I looked over at Dani then at my lock, putting in the combo and opening my locker. “Why not?”

“I just don’t… Hey, where’s your picture?” She opened the locker door more, looking at where the beach picture used to be. I bit my lip and took it off the top shelf, sticking it back on the wall of my locker. She looked at me, frowning. “You took it down?”

“Yesterday. When you weren’t talking to me so I just kinda took it down. I thought you were gonna ignore me forever.” After I got my books out, she closed the door, pinning me against it lightly. “Dani?” Her soft lips connected to mine and I smiled a little, softly kissing back. Her hand went to my hip, the other going to my cheek as she tried getting closer, my books in between us.

She slowly broke apart and looked down at them. “They’re in the way.”

I laughed and started walking to our class, taking her hand and pulling her with. “No they’re not. We’re still in school.”

“Alright… But I’m coming over after school and they better not be in the way.”

“I promise, when you come over, nothing will be in the way.”

“Nothing?” She sat in her desk and looked over at me, raising her eyebrows.

“I mean, clothes. We’ll have our clothes on.” She pouted and I rolled my eyes. “Shut up.”

 

“I can’t wait for our date tomorrow, Dani.” I smiled at her as she gently laid on me.

“Neither can I… Now, where were we at earlier?” She smirked slightly, tangling her fingers in my hair.

“Oh I don’t know… Somewhere around here.” I smiled, putting my hands on her neck and bringing her close, softly connecting our lips. She smiled wide and softly kissed back, her hands on either sides of my head so she didn’t completely crush me. My hands slowly travelled from her neck to her shoulders, and to her arms. She slowly lowered a bit more, deepening the kiss as it got a bit more heated. Her lips travelled from mine, down my jaw and to my neck. I rolled my head a bit so she could have easier access and I could feel her smirk a bit against my neck. She moved my shirt slightly as she sucked at the bottom of my neck, near my collarbone. _At least she remembers the second rule._ She slowly trailed kisses back up my neck and jaw to my lips, her hands skimming under my shirt and on my body. I slightly shivered at how cold her fingers were as they danced around my stomach and sides. They slowly slid up towards my bra and I put my hands out, stopping them. She took her hands out from my shirt and slowly broke apart.

“Are you okay?” She asked, softly panting.

I nodded, panting myself. “Yeah. I just don’t want to go that far yet.”

“You’re always so innocent.” She softly smiled, putting her forehead against mine.

“You’re not mad?”

“What? Of course not.” She giggled. “That’s your choice, and admittedly, I did go a bit too far.”

I smiled and softly pecked her lips. “So what should I wear tomorrow at the date?”

“Something comfortable. We won’t be going anywhere special if that’s fine with you.”

“Of course.” I smiled. “You know me. I don’t like doing much, so going somewhere laid back is just fine.”

“And I’m sure you’re going to love it.” She grinned, lowering her head and softly kissing me.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran down the stairs when the doorbell rang at six. Swinging the door open, I hugged Dani tightly. She giggled and hugged back. “Mom, dad, I’m going out with Dani!” I called, putting my shoes on and walking out, closing the door behind me. As we got a bit away from the house, Dani turned me towards her, softly kissing my lips. I smiled, setting my hands on her shoulders as I kissed back. _And just a few days ago I thought I never had a chance with her._ We slowly broke apart and smiled at each other, walking again in silence, hand-in-hand. “Where are we going?”

“Your favourite place.”

“London?!” I grinned at her and she smacked me upside the head. I pouted. “Well that wasn’t nice.”

“Well you’re being stupid.” She grinned. “And no. We’re going to the diner at the bowling alley.”

“Oh yay.” I grinned.

 

We soon walked into the diner and sat in our usual spot. The waitress walked over. “Hey Samantha and Dani. I haven't seen you two in a while.”

“Yeah there was some drama this week.” Dani giggled, taking my hand on the table.

The waitress' eyes widened. “Y’all got together?!” I blushed deeply and looked down, my ponytail falling so it hid my face. “Sammy was always gushing about how she wanted to be with you. Oh this is so perfect. I’ll go get your orders ready.” She grinned and walked away. _Yes, we come here that much that she knows our orders._

Dani slowly looked over at me. “So you were gushing, huh?” She smirked.

“Shut up.” I mumbled, taking my hand back and hiding it under the table.

“So how long have you been gushing about me for?”

“Fifth grade…”

It went silent and I slowly looked up at Dani, who had a frown on her face. “You’ve liked me that long?” I nodded. “And I was always talking about guys and then Jason… Oh my god. I’m a terrible person.” She put her head in her hands.

I smiled a bit, giggling. “Dani… Dani, it’s okay. I promise.” I reached over, taking both her hands. “The main thing is that we’re actually together now.”

“Well…”

“What do you mean ‘well’?” I frowned.

Her eyes widened. “No, not a bad well. It’s a good one.” She lightly squeezed my hands. “It’s why I took you out tonight. I never fully asked you out. So, Sam… Will you be my girlfriend?” She smiled a bit, softly blushing.

I slowly grinned, blushing myself. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask that?”

“Since fifth grade?” She smirked. I let go of her hands and crossed my arms. She frowned. “Sorry. But you never answered my question. Will you?”

I nodded, standing slightly and leaning over, kissing her cheek. “Yes. I will be your girlfriend.” I sat back down, the waitress walking over and setting our food down. I smiled and started eating, my right hand holding Danis left.

 

“Hey Dani?” I bit my lip, looking at her. She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. “I think I’m gonna come out to my parents. So we don’t have to hide all the time.”

“Does that mean I have to come out too?”

“Of course not.” I shook my head, smiling. “You just realized it yourself, so you can take as long as you need.” We walked up to my house and I unlocked the door, dropping Danis hand. “Mom, dad?” I called out.

They walked over. “What is it, Samantha?”

“I um… I wanted to let you know… I… I’m gay.” I bit my lip, waiting.

They looked at each other before looking at me. “Pack your things.”

“W-What?” My eyes widened.

“Pack your things. You’re not living here anymore.” My dad crossed his arms. I looked down and went up to my room, sitting on the edge of my bed.

Dani soon walked in. “Samantha, I’m so sorry—“

“It’s okay.” I took a deep breath, standing and walking to my closet. “I expected that of them. I guess there was just a small amount of me that still somehow hoped they wouldn’t do that.” I took out my clothes from my closet and folded them, grabbing a suitcase and packing. “Can I stay over tonight?”

“Of course!” She ran over and hugged me.


	8. Chapter 8

My head was down as we walked into Danis house, her mom, Annabelle, running over. “Darling, what’s wrong?” She pulled me close, into a hug.

Dani looked at me and I nodded. “Her parents kicked her out because she’s gay.” _This is also a good way to test how she’d react for when Dani decides to tell her._

Annabelle took my shoulders and moved me back so she was looking at me. _Oh shit._ “I never did like your parents. You can stay as long as you want, okay?” She pulled me into a tighter hug. _Oh thank god._

“…Hey mum?” Dani bit her lip, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Anna looked over at Dani. “I… I’m also gay…”

Anna pulled her into the hug, smiling. “I know.”

“You do?!” Dani looked up. “I didn’t even know until a few days ago!”

“Mothers intuition… And you were always staring at Sam.” Her eyes widened. “Does this mean you two are together?!” She squealed. Dani smiled and took my hand, nodding. Anna let go of us. “Okay well then there are some rules. Nothing naughty, okay?” She crossed her arms.

“Don’t worry.  I won’t be wanting to do anything like that for a while anyways.” I softly smiled at her. “But can we talk about rules later? I kinda wanna just lay down…” I looked down.

“Of course, dear.” Anna kissed my head and I took my suitcase, going upstairs.

“Where—“

“You can stay in my room.” Dani smiled softly. I slowly rose an eyebrow. “No, I’m not playing any games. Seriously. I have enough room in my closet, plus it would be nice to fall asleep with you.” She shrugged. I smiled a bit and hugged her gently before going to her room, hanging my clothes in her closet. I felt a hand on my back and turned around. “Go lay down. I’ll hang them up.” Dani softly kissed my head.  _She’s so amazing. I’m glad she’s actually mine._ I laid down in her bed and curled in a ball, taking my hair out of a ponytail, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

Feeling a few tugs in my hair, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Dani, who had a guilty look on her face. “Sorry. I was running my fingers through your hair and there were some knots. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” I softly smiled, sitting up and stretching. “I should get up anyways so I don’t sleep all day.”

“Are you okay, Sam?” Dani frowned, pulling me into a hug.

“Yeah.” I whispered, laying my head on her shoulder. “I’m just glad I get to wake up to you now.” A small smile found its way onto my face. She softly kissed my head and I sat up. “C’mon, let’s go to the living room.” I got up and went downstairs, instantly being pulled into a hug. I giggled and softly hugged back. “Hello again, Anna…”

“I hope you napped well.” She let go and looked at me. I nodded and she smiled. “Good! So I was thinking that we could have pizza for dinner. Is that alright with you?”

“I love pizza! Thank you!” I hugged her again, a grin on my face.

She softly giggled and let go. “Alright well I’m gonna go get it. You two be nice, okay?” She rose her eyebrows and I softly blushed, looking down. She laughed and put her shoes on, grabbing her purse and walking out.

“What do you want to do, Sam?” Dani gently laid her arm around my shoulders. I looked up at her and put my hands on her cheeks, bringing her close and softly kissing her. She slowly broke apart, her hands on my hips. “Sam, as much as I love your kisses, it isn’t good to just distract yourself.”

I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. “You’re right… But I really did mean the kiss. It’s a thank you for what you did.”

“What’d I do?”

“Well, you came out to your mom, and she’s letting me stay here… I’m just glad you came out.” I smiled, lifting my head and kissing her again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Anna, I’m home!” I called, setting my backpack on the couch. “Do you know where Dani is? She disappeared halfway through school?” I went to the kitchen, stopping when I saw Dani sitting at the counter with a pizza box. “Oh, Dani. Where have you been? I was so worried.” I frowned, walking over and hugging her.

She giggled and hugged back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I brought pizza, though! Have some.”

I pursed my lips at her. _Why does she want me to have it so bad?_ “Did you poison it? If you’re done with me, you could just break up with me.” I set my hands on my hips.

Her eyes widened. “No, no, no! That’s not this at all! I promise!” I bit my lip and slowly opened the pizza box, expecting some bad thing to pop out. What I saw, surprised me. In pepperoni, it spelled out _Prom_ on half the pizza, the other half plain cheese. _Oh my god. Prom…_ I took a slice of cheese pizza and went to the living room, sitting on the couch and eating. _If she’s gonna make me scared, I’ll make her scared._ “Sam?” She called out, walking over. I had to hold in a laugh from how worried she looked. “Sam, did you not see…?”

“Yeah, half cheese, half pepperoni.” I shrugged. She frowned and I giggled, finishing the pizza slice. “I saw, Dani. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” I ruffled her hair. “Yes, I’ll go to prom with you.”

She sighed in relief then whacked my shoulder. “Damn it, Sam. Don’t do that to me.”

 

I bit my lip as we walked through school. I was wearing a slimming purple dress with sparkles on the upper half, and Dani was wearing a slimming black dress. “It’ll be fine, Sam.” Dani lightly squeezed my hand. “We’ve been walking through the school hallways holding hands for a few months now. No one cares, okay?” She lightly kissed my head. I took a deep breath and nodded, walking into where the prom was. _I’m still so nervous. What if people stare? What if I mess up and step on Dani?_ “Samantha Lynn. Look at me.” Dani stopped us and took my shoulders, turning me towards her. I slowly looked up. “Relax, okay? We’re here to have fun and be with each other.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. My nerves get the best of me, you know that.” I sighed. She smiled a bit and lightly kissed my forehead. “Thanks, Dani.” I smiled.

 

“Will all prom king and queen candidates please come to the stage?” The principal asked, someone turning a few lights on. People walked on the stage and I held Danis hand, leaning against her. _Lucky people. They probably have so many friends and so many people like them._ I looked up at Daniella and smiled. _But I have Dani, so I have it better than them._ I looked back at the stage as the principal was opening an envelope. “For Prom Queen… Oh my! This has never happened before! It looks like we have two queens and no king!” _Why does this not sound good?_ “Our Prom Queens are… Samantha James and Daniella Smith! Congratulations!” People started cheering and my eyes widened, my legs freezing in place. _Oh my god. Is this some kind of prank? It has to be._ My feet were lifted off the ground and I looked up, seeing Dani smiling. She walked up the stage while carrying me bridal style. People kept cheering as crowns were placed on our heads. I slowly looked around at the people. _They’re not smirking. They’re smiling. They actually meant this._ I slowly stood up on my feet, Dani keeping an arm around my waist. “Now please make room on the floor so the Prom Queens can have their dance.” People moved so there was a nice circle in the middle of the room for us in the middle of the room. Dani and I walked down the steps of the stage, to the center of the circle.

“Are you okay?” Dani whispered close in my ear as a slow song started. I put my head on her shoulder, nodding as she held me tight. “Good.” She softly kissed my head. “I love you, Samantha.”

My eyes widened then closed as I smiled. “I love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

“What do you think of that place?” I pointed to a nice, two-story house as Dani and I cuddled in her bed, looking at houses on her laptop.

“It’s way too much money.” She sighed. I giggled and nodded. We sat in silence as she scrolled through pages and pages before stopping at one. “What about this one?” She asked, clicking on the profile of the house to learn more.

“Not too big, not too expensive… It’s perfect.” I looked up at her, smiling.

She leaned over and kissed my head. “Good. Hey, let’s go on a date tonight.”

“Tonight? Isn’t that too soon?”

She rolled her eyes. “We once hung out after five minutes of deciding to.”

“Well yeah. That was hanging out. This is a date.” I softly blushed, looking down.

“Oh my god, Sam. We’ve gone on how many dates? C’mon, please? I want to take you out tonight.”

I bit my lip but smiled and nodded. “Yeah, okay. Where are we going?”

“Where I took you on our first date.” She grinned.

“And every date after that?” I giggled.

“Shut up.” She gently shoved me. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“That’s because I love that place.”

“And I love you.” She set the laptop aside and softly kissed me.

 

I tossed my clothes into the hamper in Danis room, putting on some underwear and a bra. A wolf-whistle met my ears and I squealed, hiding in the closet and glaring at Dani. She laughed. “Come on, Sammy. Don’t hide.” She grabbed my shoulders and gently pulled me out, her eyes travelling down my body then back up to my eyes. “You know I love your body.”

“Maybe you do, but I don’t.” I pouted, poking at my stomach.

She rolled her eyes. “Well get some clothes on. I’m ready to go.” She smiled. I rolled my eyes and went back to the closet, putting on a nice, dark park of skinny jeans. _What shirt do I wear?_ Softly giggling, I took one of Danis shirts and put it on, putting her hoodie on after it.

“Are you really going to wear my clothes?” She crossed her arms.

“Hey, we’re going to be living together. You better get used to it.” I smiled wide at her. _It’s been two years since we started going out. My parents tried reaching out to me, but I’m not going to let that poison back in my life. We graduated high school soon after Prom and both got jobs. A few weeks ago, we decided to move out of her mothers’ place, and ever since then, we’ve been looking at various websites for houses. Anna even said she’d help pay!_

“Yeah, yeah.” She rolled her eyes and took my hand, pulling me out of her room and down the stairs. Anna looked at Dani wiggling her eyebrows and she blushed, looking away. _What’s going on with those two?_ I shrugged it off and put my shoes on. “Mum, we’re going out.”

 

We sat down in our usual booth, and I crossed my arms. “What was that about?”

“What was what?”

“You and your mom. You shared a look before we left.”

She softly blushed and looked away. “It’s nothing.” _This fucker._

The waitress walked over and smiled. “Hello, ladies. Still going strong, I see?”

“You’ve seen us almost every week, Judy. Of course we’re going strong.” I grinned.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go get your food.” She smiled and basically skipped away. _Why is everyone acting so weird today?_

I looked over at Dani, who was staring at me. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s go to the arcade after this, alright?” She grinned.

“Uh… Okay?” I tilted my head. _Arcade? Why the arcade?_

 

She went to one of those machines where you put in a quarter and turn it, getting out a ball that has something inside. I looked around as she put the quarter in and when I looked back, my eyes widened. _What is she doing?_ I watched as Dani was on her knee, smiling at me. “Samantha…”

“Daniella…” My heart skipped a beat as she gushed about us.

She took a deep breath after she was done. “So, Samantha Lynn James, will you do the honour of marrying me?” She popped open the ball, showing a shiny ring.

“Are you proposing with a ring you got out of a game?” I tilted my head.

She groaned and lowered her head before lifting it back up and looking at me. “No, I’m not. I’ve had this in my pocket all night. When you were looking away, I took it out. Now, can we get back to my question?”

“Huh? Oh, right.” I softly blushed. _She really proposed to me._ I grinned. “Yes.”

She rolled her eyes and stood, putting the ring on my finger. “Only you would get distracted while someone is proposing to you and not have an overdramatic ‘yes’.”

“You know me. I don’t like to cry in font of people.” I giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled and hugged Anna, not caring that we were both sweating. “Thanks for your help. It would have taken much longer if Daniella and I had to move everything in by ourselves.”

“Of course, dear. You’re like a daughter to me. Well, in a few years, you will be a daughter to me.” She grinned and kissed my head, letting go. I rolled my eyes. _Daniella and I decided to wait a while before we actually got married. We wanted to make sure we got settled in our house before doing anything, plus we needed to make more money so we could actually pay for the wedding._ The phone started ringing and I tilted my head. _Who already knows the house number?_ “Better go get that, dear.” Anna smiled and got the last box.

I nodded and walked inside the house, going to the phone and answering it. “Hello?”

“Samantha?” My heart dropped. _Mom._

“Mom, I said to stop trying to talk to me.” I sighed, going to hang up.

“Wait, wait! Please.” She sighed.

I bit my lip. “You have one minute.” I crossed my arm over my chest, sighing. Dani furrowed her eyebrows at me and walked over, pulling me into a hug from behind.

“I heard you’re getting married…”

“You’re wasting your time. Get to the point.”

“I feel bad about what happened and—“

“It took you this long?” I rolled my eyes.

“I tried apologizing before. You didn’t listen.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “What do you want, woman?”

She sighed. “I want to help pay for the wedding.” My eyes widened and I turned my head, looking at Dani. “I want to pay half, if not all. Please, Samantha, let me help…”

“I uhm… I’ll call you back. I promise.” I ended the call, putting the phone on its stand.

“Was that your mum?” Dani frowned, but I could tell she was mad.

“She wants to pay for our wedding.”

“No.”

“But Dani, if she does, we can have it sooner and we don’t have to work as hard—“

“Samantha, I said no.” She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. “I’m sorry, but ever since they kicked you out, I don’t want anything to do with them. Who knows if they have something planned? What if she pays, and then she says that you have to do something in return?” _That does sound like her…_ I sighed. “I just want the best for you, Sam. Ever since you cut them out of your life, you’ve been so much happier. I don’t want you sad again.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?” She lifted her head, looking at me.

“Alright. I’ll call her back and say no. You’re right.” I grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number.

“Samantha? Oh does that mean—“

“No, mom. I’m not going to let you pay for our wedding. We’ll figure something out for ourselves.”

“But—“

“No, mom. I’m not going to listen to you anymore. And please, don’t call me again.” I ended the call and put the phone on its dock again. “I swear, if she tries something, I’m getting a restraining order.”

“I’m proud of you, Sam.” Dani smiled, kissing my cheek. “I’m really proud of you.”

“At least someone is.” I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

I squeezed Danis hand and smiled as we walked into an orphanage and to the front desk. “Hi, how may I help you today?” The lady smiled.

I looked at Dani and smiled before looking back at the lady. “We’d like to adopt a kid.”

“Any preferences? Age, colour, anything?”

I shook my head. “No. Any child.”

She smiled and nodded, getting out some papers. “Please fill this out and then you can go and meet the children.” I smiled and nodded, taking a pen and filling out the papers, handing it back. “Follow me.” She led us to a bunch of children playing. My eyes went straight to a little girl who was in the corner, not playing with anyone.

I let go of Danis hand and walked over, squatting near her, but not too close. “Hi. I’m Samantha.” I softly smiled, not wanting to freak her out.

She slowly looked up. “Avery.”

“Avery? I like it. May I sit with you?” She nodded and went back to drawing. I smiled a bit and sat next to her, but still not too close. Some other adults walked by and she scooted closer to me. _Aww!_ “So, Ava, if I may call you that of course, what are you drawing?”

“Rainbow.”

“It’s a very nice rainbow.” Dani walked over and Ava moved even closer. “Ava, this is Daniella. She’s my wife.” I softly blushed. _It’s still so weird saying that. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it._ I looked up at Dani. “Dani, this is Avery.” Dani just smiled at me and the two talked. I got up and walked over to the lady. “We’d like to adopt Avery.”

“Avery?” She smiled. “I’m so happy. She’s always been independent and never liked socializing, so I’m glad she found someone to trust. Let me get you some more of the paperwork.” She smiled wide and went into an office, coming back out with papers. _More papers. Well, I’m glad I love paperwork._ I smiled and filled out the papers, handing it back.

Someone poked my shoulder and I turned around, seeing Dani holding Avery. _I guess they got along well._ I smiled, Avery having a big smile on her face. “Hey you two.” Avery leaned over and I reached out, taking and holding her.

I heard a sniffle and turned around, softly giggling when I saw the lady trying not to cry. “I’ll go get Averys things.” She smiled and walked away.

 

We arrived home and I set Avery down. She held onto my hand and I giggled. “How about I show you around the house?” She nodded and I walked around, showing her each and every room. When we got back to the living room, I grinned. “Anna!” Avery held my hand tighter and I looked down, her hiding a bit behind me. I smiled softly and kneeled down. “Avery, that’s Anna. She’s Danis mom.”

“Grandma?” Avery tilted her head and looked over at Anna. Anna smiled, some tears welling up. _I swear, if everyone starts crying…_ Anna knelt down and Avery let go, walking over cautiously and hugging her. Dani wrapped an arm around my waist and I looked up at her, smiling. _This is exactly what I wanted. Marry Dani, have our own house, maybe a kid… Everything is perfect._ “Momma?”

Dani and I looked down at Avery. “Did you just call one of us?” She nodded. “Oh my god.” I grinned, some tears welling up. _No, I won’t cry. I can’t cry. I’m not going to cry._

“Momma cry.” Avery giggled. I rolled my eyes and bent down, hugging her tightly. _I didn’t know kids could get so accustomed to someone right away like that._ “Momma okay?”

“Yeah, momma okay.” I smiled, kissing her head. _This’ll be as weird as getting used to calling Dani my wife._


End file.
